


New York

by miera



Category: Pan Am
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collette loved living in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pained that ABC canceled this show. It was so awesome.

Colette loved living in New York City. There was always something to do, entertainment to suit every taste and price range, as she told her passengers. But it was more than that.

She could get spicy Italian sausages or rich Chinese dumplings or sour Kosher pickles in a single day. There was always a shop open somewhere, always a taxi to catch. She could see a play or go to a movie or sit in the park behind the library. She could find a cafe and read, or she could shop, which was one of her biggest weaknesses. 

Walking the streets she could hear the different languages and accents mingling with the traffic noises and the buzz of planes overhead. Others had complained about the constant hum of the city, but she liked leaving her bedroom window open a little at night and hearing it. She liked knowing so many other people were so close by, living all hours of the day and night.

Everywhere was evidence of building. Parks, stadiums, roads and bridges, the city was expanding and changing, but she didn't feel any sense of loss at the alterations. She felt the city was simply putting on a new face, for a new age. 

Mostly she loved that New York was distinctly un-European. Despite the crowds and the chatter and the smells, it retained an American flavor. Possibly that was the brusque manner of the natives coming through. 

New York was home, but it didn't feel like _home_. It was easier not to think about _home_ in New York than when she was in London or especially Paris. When her apartment felt too small or the memories were pressing in, she would wander the streets, sometimes to the Empire State building, or to the library or the Park, listen to the noise and the voices. She wouldn't have to speak to anyone, because New Yorkers, for all that they lived in one of the most densely populated spaces on Earth, respected the tiny bubbles of privacy around each person for the most part. She could just be adrift in the sea of people wandering the canyons of Manhattan, alone and surrounded. 

Everyone in New York was from somewhere else, like her. Everyone had come for a new start, like her. And New York embraced them all, and they loved her for it.


End file.
